The Beautiful People
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: SummerSeth story, once again. Different Approach. What if it took them a little longer to get together? What if Summer likes him all along? What if they have a fling.. on the side lines? Or what if, they dont? Readreview. :) Chappy 9 up!
1. The Beautiful People

New story, again. BUT Im gunna keep writing all my other ones. So yeah. Lots goin'. I dont own anything from the OC. And In this story, Summer has a little sister.Yeeyah. Here we go..

**The Beautiful People**

"But DADDY! I want those Louis Vitton shoes!"

"Sorry Princess I already bought you lots of things this week."

"But Daddy!" Summer Roberts whined.

"Sorry Princess."

"Ugh!" Summer yelled as she stomped out of the house in Jimmy Choo's and a Phoebe Phiton dress. She hoped into her new silver mustang and raced to school.

**0o0oo0**

Summer parked her car and slammed the door. She walked up to her locker and got out her books for first period.

"Math.. Woo." Summer muttered to herself, as she sat down at an empty table. One by one, girls and guys tried to sit next to her. Summer just scared them off by one of her blank stares, or when that didn't work she gave them a 'may I help you?' or 'what do you want, freak?'. _Great, fresh meat._ Summer thought as a new guy tried to sit next to her. She was just about to give him the stare when she saw his face. _Hot!_ He had bright blue eyes, and a dark-brown shag. It flipped out at the ends, and it was really shiny. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He had a hot smile too.

"Whats your name?" She asked him.

"Jared." He answer.

_Okay, ew._

He sounded like a girl. He sounded like he hadn't hit puberty. He voice squeeked, and when it didn't, it sounded girly. Jared. Ew.

"Bye Jared." Summer said, waving a hand at him. He looked confused.

"What?"

"I Dont Want You Sitting Near Me." Summer said slowly, as if she was saying it to a little child. "MOVE!" She almost screamed, and Jared got up, and sat in the back of the classroom.

**0o0oo0**

As Summer walked down the front steps of the school, she shifted her hips and gave a little strut, with Marissa and Holly behind her, on both sides. It looked like a sene right out of clueless.. except better. Beautful People - Marilyn Manson starts to play.

"Can we go shopping Holly?"

"Im in!"

Summer smiled.

**0o0oo0**

Summer walked into one store in the mall and bought just what she was looking for. "My Louis Vittons!" Summer squeeled. Summer bought them, and just about a billion other things with Daddys Creditcard. As she was walking through the store, she bumped into someone. "Watch it!" She said, as she started picking up her bags, and everything that fell out of it. The guy started to pick things up too. _Omg its the emo-geek._ She thought harshly. He shoved things back in her bag, and there was only a few things left on the ground. Things she just bought at Victoria's Secret. There was a bright blue thong, a pink bra and a black bra-thong set.

He blushed at the sight and muttered a "D-Do you want me to get that for you.. Su-Summer?"

She rolled her eyes and snatched them up and shoved them in her bag. He was still waiting there, staring at her.She pat him on the head. "Good boy. Now leave."

Seth hung his head and said in the tiniest, saddest voice: "Sorry Summer. Bye Holly."

"Ew." Holly said loudly, and turned away. "Come on Sum!"

Summer looked at him shuffling away, right before she turned on her heals at caught up with Holly.

**0o0oo0**

Summer ran upstairs to her room, only to find her little sister Amy jumping on her bed. She dropped her bags and screamed at her little sister. "Get out of my room!!". Amy screamed and ran out the door, slaming into her bedroom.

Summer locked her door and started unfolding the new-things she bought. She took three new pair of jeans and hung them in her closet, then she took out a new versachi dress and hung that up too. She took a few shirts and put them in her walk-in closet and then she took her new skivvies from Victoria's Secret and put them in her drawer. They smelled of the Emo-geeks calogne. The Victoria's Secret bag was still heavy. She was sure she took everything out. Summer looked inside the bag, and found a wallet. She opened it and saw a picture of the Emo-Geek. "Seth Cohen." she read outloud. Summer put the wallet on the floor, took her new Louis Vittons and put them side-by-side.

Then she put on her new black thong, and her new matching black bra. She put on a gray-and-white-almost-seethrough top and new, lowrise jeans. She slipped on her Louis-Vittons and grabbed the wallet. _Ew! Why did I just get.. slutty for this Cohen kid? **You didn't **_Another voice in her head told her. _**Your just being seen in public. That means you have to look hot.** Right. Seen in public._ She read the address again, as she got into her car. It was near Coop.

**0o0oo0**

**Whatcha think? Review! I would write more but Wordpad isn't big enough or something..**


	2. Sprite And Applejuice

Chapter Two

Summer pulled up to the Cohen house and parked her car. She pulled her sunglasses off and placed them on the top of her head and sighed. _This is it._ She got out of her car and walked casually to the door. She rang the bell.

A middle aged hispanic lady opened the door.

"I have something for Seth Cohen." She told her, smiling.

"Come with me."

"Well, I just thought-"

"Come with me!" The lady said, pulling her along gently. She stopped at the stairs. "Fifth door on the right." Summer nodded and started walking up the stairs. First Door, Second, Third..Forth. Fifth. She found it. She heard voices though, so she didn't go in. She just listened.

"Dad, can't I just swich schools?"

"Son. It can't be that bad!"

"Dad. They pee in my shoes. They make fun of me every single day. Even when Im nice to them, even if I help them. If I just say hi. They call me a nerd, they say ew. They tell me to.. Dad. Why can't I just swich schools?" It sounded like he was going to cry, or, he already was.

"Im sorry Son. Im sorry, but you cant run away from your problems."

Summer wanted to run into the room, say she was sorry for everything she's ever done to him. Sorry for everytime anyone was mean to him. She wanted to hug him and never let him go until he felt 100 better. But she couldn't. No one could, unless they knew how it felt.

She made her hand into a tight fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Summer sucked in a breath and opened the door, walking into Seth Cohens room. She greated politely. He nodded his head, gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

"Summer? What.. are you doing here?"

"You must'uve dropped your wallet into my bag."

"Oh. Im sorry."

She handed it to him. She tried to steady her breath. He noticed. "I looked through it."

She tried not to cry. He noticed.

"Summer, its okay that you looked through it."

Summer shook her head. "No.. Seth. Im sorry. Im so sorry that everyones so mean to you." She took Seths wallet and took out a folded piece of paper. She read it outloud.

"Freak. Loser. Geek. Emo-geek. Ass-hole. "Ew". Bastard. Faggot. Gay. Mamma's Boy. Fag Lover. I dont know why. It hurts most when She says it."

Summer was crying now. "Seth. Why do you want to remember?"

Seths face looked like stone. "Summer. I dont know who put you up to this, but stop. I know you dont care about anyone but yourself. Your hearts a piece of stone, so please just fuck right off."

Summer started crying a little bit harder, more tears running down her cheeks. It got harder for her to breathe. She choaked down more tears. She tried to look tough. Summer threw his wallet at his chest and muttered words he could hardly make out. "Schools gunna be hell for you on monday."

Summer got up off Seths bed and ran out of the Cohen house.

Sandy walked into Seths room a minute later. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Seth answered as he pushed past Sandy.

**0o0oo0**

Summer was lying on her bed talking to Marissa and Holly on the phone.

"Anyways, Holls, you know that freak that bumped into me at the mall today?" _Freak was on his list. _

"Ew. Yes."

"Well it left its wallet in one of my bags!" _I just called him an it._

"Ew! Was it touching your stuff?"

"Yes!"

"EW!!" The girls squeeled.

Amy ran into Summers room and yelled "Your introuble!" Summer threw a stuffed animal at her and she ran back downstairs. "SUMMER!" Her Dad bellowed. "Yah yah!" She yelled back.

"Look, I hafta go. We'll meet up at Coops later, okay?"

"Okay." The other two girls chimed.

"Bye Coop, Bye Holls."

"Bye Summer."

"Seeyah Sum."

Summer shut off her phone and threw it down on her bed. She raced downstairs and found her father. "What?"

"We're having dinner as a family."

Summer rolled her eyes and sat down. They were having roastbeef, roast potatoes, green beans, coliflower and yorkshire pudding. It was her favourite meal.

"Summer, did you spend more money on my creditcard?"

"No."

"Summer dont lie."

"Im not."

"Summer!"

"Daddy I didn't spend anymore money."

Summer got up from the table and poured herself a glass of wine. She brought it to the table and drank everything but the last sip until her father noticed. "Summer what was that?"

"Sprite."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

Summer got up again and poured herself another glass. She hid the bottle of wine in the bottom cupboard and got out a bottle of sprite and applejuice. She gulped down the wine and poured a tiny bit of sprite and a tiny bit of applejuice in the bottom of the glass.

"See, Daddy taste it." She said, handing it over to him. He tasted it and made a face. "Thats discusting."

Summer shruged and finished her meal. She was the last to finish, so she went over to the bottom cupboard and got out the bottle of wine. She chugged what was left and imidately felt the wine hit her. She started giggling and ran out of the house.

She was at Marissas street. She decided to skip Coops. She went straight to Seths house.

She knocked on the door and Seth answered it. "Theres my baby!" Summer yelled loudly.

Seth tried to shhush her and he stepped outside to close the door. "Summer your drunk."

"Nawwim not!" She slurred. She swayed backwards and almost fell off the back-steps. Seth ran and caught her just intime.

"Good catch!"

"Thanks." Seth said sarcastically. He brought her into the house and layed her on his bed.

"Go to sleep." Seth told her.

"No!" She said, softly.

Seth sighed and walked out of the room. He went downstairs and got her coffee.

When he got back in his room, she was looking at the list again. "I dont thinkyurew!" She said. "I think your pretty damn sexxxxxsay!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Thats great." He said, he was sure that it was the alchohol talking. He placed the coffee on the table. "Drink this." he said. She was about to say something but she ran to the bathroom. He ran after her, and held her hair for her.

_**LATER**_

Summer moaned as she walked into Seths room. He threw her a mint and she caught it.

"I cant go to Coops like this."

"So dont go. Phone her, say you cant."

"I dont have a phone with me."

"Uhh, Summer. I have 7."

"Kirsten calls Julie and Jimmy all the time. Coop has phone-id. She'd know where I was calling from.. no offence."

"Use my cell. Say its your dads and you left yours..somewhere. I dunno."

"That'll work." She said, as Seth tossed her his phone. "Thanks."

She dialed Marissas number and explained. "'Kay Coop. Bye."

"I'll give you a ride home, Summer."

"Thanks."

They walked outside and got into Seths car. A few minutes later he pulled into Summers drive-way.

"Thanks for everything." She said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

**0o0oo0**

**Like it?**


	3. Notes In Class

Chapter 3

_So clean shaven. His hair was so bouncy. He took care of me._

"Ms.Roberts!" A booming voice yelled. It snapped her out of her day-dream quickly. One girl infront of her snickered, but all Summer had to do was give her a stare and she stopped.

The door opened and everyone stared as Seth Cohen walked into third period late. The teacher gave him a lecture, and then, he slumped to the only seat left in the room - Right next to Summer Roberts. She rolled her eyes, and picked up her new Round, Brown, Louis Vuitton purse off the counter next to her, and placed it in her lap. She didn't knnow if she could handle Seth sitting next to her.

She knew she wanted him. It was easy to ignore him when he wasn't right next to you.. but when he was? Harder.

"Hi Summer." He wispered when he was sure no one was listening.

"Hey.Thanks again."

"Dont even worry about it."

A few minutes later, after excrusiating silence, Summer couldn't stand it.

xBeautiful People - Marilyn Manson playsX

Summer ran a hand up Seths leg, stopping just before she got to the top. She gave a very light squeeze and when he looked at her she bit her lip.

He scribbled **What are you doing? **on a piece of paper.

She took out a pen. **Bathroom, next period.**

**Which one?** he wrote back. He didn't know if she was being serious.

**Teacher. **She liked taking wrisks.

**0o0oo0**

Summer raced to the Teachers bathroom and slipped in. He wasn't here yet.

Seth walked down the hall, past the Teachers bathroom. He decided he wouldn't go, that it was probably some trick

After 10 minutes Summer had given up, and slipped back out of the bathroom.She was late for period four, but she didn't really care. She was just wondering why he hadn't showed up. She got her books and slunk into class. The only seat left - right next to Seth Cohen. She forgot she had this class with him. She cried silently to herself and sat down. He tried to talk to her, but as soon as he opened his mouth, she shut it for him. "I strongly suggest that you dont talk to me." She snapped, willing herself not to cry. There was a huge lump in her throat.

A few seconds later he passed her a note that said ** Sorry, Summer were you actually serious about the bathroom? **She scribbled **Ofcorse I was serious assface. **She passed it back to him. **Sorry. Thought it was a joke. **She sighed outloud. **You think EVERYTHINGS a joke. Maybe you should get a bit more confidence, Cohen.**

She shoved the paper to him. **Myhouse afterschool? **He wrote. **No.** She shoved it to him and stuck her hand in the air.

"Mr.Brabbit may I be excused please?"

"Make it quick." He told her. She nodded, but she gathered her books and ran out of the classroom. He put everything in her locker, grabbed her pink Louis Vuitton purse and slammed her locker. She raced to her car, locked herself in and turned up the radio. It was something hard, and screamy so she left it. She started to cry. She was really hurt from what Seth did. No one had rejected her before.

**0o0oo0**

**So. Short chap, but it felt good to leave it there. Like it? Oh, and thanks 'for you to notice' for me being your new guilty pleasure. Im glad. :)**


	4. Mike and Anna

**Well. I was just about to start writing when I recived and email from ' So I checked it and found a review from like, two seconds ago. I dunno why I just had to say this. It makes me happy.**

**Chapter 4**

Summer stood out in the parking lot. She'd been standing there for just about an hour. It was pouring ever since she was here. She was soaked, and, crying. She was shivering. She couldn't move. Summer couldn't even remember where she parked. She just needed to talk to Seth.

The bell rang, and kids ran outside from every direction. Summer didn't move. She was right next to Seths car, so she had to see him sometime. He walked up casually to his car, not noticing Summer. He looked up, right before he was about to get in. "Summer.." he started.

Summer got into the passenger seat. Seth got in the driver seat. "Im cold Cohen." she complained. He gave a light chuckle and turned on the heat.

"Summer Im really sorry.. I.."

"Shut up Cohen." Summer laughed, and kissed him on the lips. Full and passionate. They let it last until they needed air. Summer smiled. "Take me home."

**0o0oo0**

Summer paced back and forth in her room. She kissed Seth Cohen in the school parking lot. She **kissed **_Seth Cohen _in the SCHOOL PARKING LOT. Where everyone could see them. And it wasn't just a peck. What if someone saw her? _Get a hold of yourself, Roberts. NO ONE saw you. And if they did.. No. No one saw you._ Summer preped herself.

**0o0oo0**

After days of ignoring eachother, Seth and Summer grew apart. They gave up on eachother. They decided it was for the best. Well, Summer did. Seth had to agree, right?

Seth had a new girlfriend, Anna(Summer never liked that name). Summer had flings with alot of people before she settled with someone. His name is Mike.

**0o0oo0**

"Sorry sweety I didn't know I was going to be late." Summer said, while getting into Mikes car. Mike didn't say anything. He just drove. He drove for about 15 minutes until he stopped. It was pitch black. Summer didn't know where they were. Mike unbuckled his seatbelt and stared at her.

"Uhh, Mike? Whats wrong. Im sorry for being late. My dad wouldn't let me-"

"SHUT UP!"

Summer didn't say anything.

"Get out." Mike was scary.

"But Mike. Mike, baby I dont know where we are."

"Get out!" Mike yelled, pushing her into the door.

Summer started to cry. She was silent, though, because Mike didn't like it when Summer cried. She opened the door and stepped into the dark, freezing night. Mike sped away and left Summer in the dust. She cried harder and started to scream. She sat down on the dusty roads, hoping for a car. Any car. Hopefully an old person, or someone she knew. It started to rain. Great.

_Oh god, a car! Im saved!_

The car slowed down. It was Mikes car. He leaned out the window.

"Hey, Summer what are you doing out here?"

Summer was confused. Was this some kind of joke? "Um, you just stranded me out here, like, 15 minutes ago."

Mike got bad. "Then Ill strand you here again!" he yelled. He sped off once more.

"I hate you!" Summer muttered under her breath.

Another car. It slowed down.

"Summer?" A farmillar voice asked. She knew that voice..who was it. She turned around. Seth Cohen.

**0o0oo0**

"So Summer, tell me again why you were out in the middle of no-where?" Seth called from the front-seat.

"I told you Cohen. Me and Holly were playing a game, she stranded me. Okay? Why were you out here?"

"And I told you, none of your buisness!"

"Woah Cohen, crab. So, ANNA. How are you?"

Anna giggled. "Im fine, how are you Summer?" She was totally oblivious to Summereths past.

"Great." Summer started singing the Golden Girls theme song. "'Thank you for being my friend..travel down this road and back again'.."

Anna started singing along, and they finished up the song. "..'and a confident.' You like the Golden Girls?" Anna exclaimed, turning around to face Summer.

"Yes! Love them! Which one are you?"

"Rose! Let me guess... your.. Blanche?"

"Yes!"

"Aww!"

"Dont you thinks its wierd we're compairing ourselves to 80-year old Ladies?"

Anna laughed. "Yeah. But hey. They dont worry about things!"

"Except for buying pigs!"

Anna giggled again.

"WE'RE HERE!" Seth bellowed.

"We'll Sum, you should hang out with us more often. I'll find you at school tomorrow."

"That'd be great. Bye Anna!.. Seth. Thanks for the ride.

**0o0oo0**

**Like it? Review.**


	5. My Confessions

Sry i havent written in a while. Ill try n do two chaps.

Chapter 5

Summer hopped into Mikes car and he raced off without saying a word.

"Sweety where are we going?" Summer asked carefully.

Mike didn't answer her. He just kept driving until they got to the Mermaid Inn. They both got out of his car and he escorted her into room 215. He locked the door behind him, but Summer didn't notice. She sat down on the bed and picked up the t.v. remote.

Mike sat down next to her and took the remote out of her hand.

"No, Summer." He wispered. He gently started kissing her neck, and took off her shirt.

And she let him - until he got down to her pants.

"No, Mike I dont want to.." She wispered.

He took off her panties.

"Mike I dont want to." She said a little bit louder.

Mike still didn't listen.

"MIKE I DONT WANT TO!" Summer screamed, and slapped him.

**0o0oo0**

Seths doorbell rang and he skipped to the door. She opened it up to Anna, who was standing there shivering.

"Anna? Whats wrong? Come in.."

Anna stepped into the house and Seth wrapped her in a warm bear hug.

"Seth we need to talk." Anna told him, once they were out of the hug.

"Uh-oh."

Anna gave him a weak smile as he steared her into the living room.

"Movie?"

Anna nodded her head and sat down on the couch.

"Perfect Score..Mean Girls.. Spiderman 2.. A Walk to Remember.. OR Crossroads? Geez we need more manly movies."

Anna laughed. "Perfect Score or A Walk to Remember."

"Perfect Score it is." Seth popped in the movie and sat down next to Anna. She started fidgeting and a minute later she asked Seth if he wanted a drink.

"Umm yeah, actually if you dont mind.."

Anna nodded and got two diet pepsi's from the Cohen's fridge.

"Seth!"

"What!" He teased.

"We need to talk."

"Damn.." He muttered. "Okayyy." He stressed. "What is it?"

"You used to go out with Summer, didn't you?"

"We never went out..just.. almost."

"Seth.. I can tell from the car ride two nights ago that you guys had a past.. she still loves you Seth!"

"Anna.."

"No, Seth let me finish!" By this time, Anna was crying.

Seth nodded and rubbed her arm.

"You still love her too. You need her.. I.." Anna sighed. "Um.. I can't be with you. Im sorry." Annas cheeks were smeared with tears now. She ran out of the Cohen house.

**0o0oo0**

Mike stared at Summer. She just hit him. A single tear rolled down her face and he threw her off the bed. Her back hit the doorknob and she well on the ground.

"Ow!!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Mike yelled at her. She went over to where Summer was laying and tried again.

"No!" She said, kicking him in the stomach. It didn't seem to faze him.

He punched her face then smacked her.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

He hit her again, and got off of her. He walked over to the bed, and she ran out the door.

She ran as fast as she could, but Mike was coming after her. She hid in the office of the Mermaid Inn and Mike didn't go in.

**0o0oo0**

Seths doorbell rang again. "Anna?" He yelled as he ran to the door.

He opened the door to a crying, soaked..

"Summer?"

"Seth.." She croaked.

He let her in and she stood there shivering.

"He beats me Seth." She cried and he held her.


	6. Said Forever & Ment It

_After much(actually very little) prying from Brodzie, I am posting. Probably short. Fluff._

Chapter 6

"I dont want to be with him.." Summer wispered, once she was inside.

"So dont be.." Seth answered, wispering into her hair.

"I want to be with you."

"So be with me."

Summer looked up at him, and cried into his sholder.

"I can't escape him.. he's everywhere. Protect me."

Seth didn't say anything. He just nodded.

Summer layed down, with Seth at her side, she fell asleep.

**0o0oo0**

"Hey beautiful.." Seth wispered when Summer stirred. She flipped over and smiled at him.

"What does 'You Promised Me Forever' mean, Summer?"

"What?" Summer asked, getting out of bed, and stretching.

"You kept saying it in your sleep."

Summer started to blush.

"What does it mean?"

"It just.. I.." Summer sighed. "You promised me forever, Cohen. So you need to keep to promise." She explained. She half seemed mad, half excited.

"I will. I still love you." He blushed, and looked down.

She walked closer to him, brought his chin up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Cohen. I always have. Always will."

Seth smiled, tickled her and then they fell on the bed making out.

Great night.

**0o0oo0o0oo0**

**Okay, so that wasn't much, but I told you it wasn't. and NO they didn't have sex. Fluff, out of the way. Drama to occur. Review**


	7. 1'oclock & 2:20

_Alright this chapters idea is all from Brodes!! I love you Brodzie!! :) _

**0o0oo0**

"Amy I'll take you shopping at 1 okay? I really want to sleep right now!" Summer whined, pulling the satin sheets over her eye-mask'd face.

"Promise?" The 13-year old whined back.

"Yes, Amy, I promise!"

"Okay.." She said, trailing off out of Summers room. She needed to get ready.

**0o0oo0**

Summers cellphone rang in Britneys - Outrageous tone.

"Hello?" She asked, tapping her toes.

"Hey Summer..Are you okay?"

"Yeah Im fine..thanks." She smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"Wanna come over?" he asked flirtasiously.

Summer glaced at the clock quickly - 11:45. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right over."

Summer slipped on a navy-blue cordiroy mini-skirt and ran out the door.

**0o0oo0**

Summer and Seth were in a hot-n-heavy makeout season with the Top 40s on the radio. Goodies by Ciara was playing, and Summer was trying her best not to sing along. She was trying to focus on the task at hand - making Seth hot. She grinded her hips against his one more time, and stuck her tongue farther down his throat, making him groan. She smiled against his lips, and felt him smile back. She sat up and they each took breaths as Eminem's Just Lose It came on.

"This music is shit!" Seth complained.

"Its not that bad. I mean.. you can do this to it.." Summer said, pulling him up. They started dancing to the music, and their bodies found eachothers again, grinding. They got pretty into it, and she pressed him into the wall pressing herself into him. There was a sudden knock at the door, and Seth pushed Summer off of him, onto the bed.

Amy burst into Seths room, papers in her hand.

"Whats the fucking time?!" She demanded, screaming at her sister.

Summer looked nervously at Seth, pulling his arm down towards her, and stared at his watch.

"2:20?" She said, smiling at her sister.

"Hmm, yeah.. PASSED 1'oclock, and were not at the mall!"

"I'm really sorry.. I thought I'd be home by now!"

"Yeah, yeah SAVE IT Summer!! You never have time for me! Well, now Im getting you back. Here!" She threw the papers at Seth. "You know.. Im MUCH better at.. that kind of stuff then Summer is.." She said seduicivly at Seth. She winked, and then left the room.

"What are these?" Seth asked, picking one up.

"Oh my god.. Oh-my-god no.." Summer muttered, putting her face in her hands.

_He is such a freak.. I can't believe he TOUCHED you!! I can't believe he lives next to you.._

One note read.

**Yeah, well, he wants you. Hes obsessed. I feel SO sorry for you.**

_Thanks. HA! Ew.. No seriously, its discusting. HES discusting. I mean, having a loser want you? It sucks, Riss. Really really sucks._

"What? What are all these? Summer.." He was mad.

"They were a long time ago!"

"Ive read enough. Why am I so bad Summer? HUH?"

"Your not Seth.." Summer tried weakly.

"Summer.. please.. please leave." He said, sitting down.

Summer looked helplessly at Seth, but he just looked down. She ran out of his house, salty tears running down her face.

Amy slipped into Seths room and started rubbing his back. "Its okay, she's a bitch. She doesn't love you.."

Seth looked up at Amy, his face red. He was crying.

"Its okay... Shhh.. Its okay." Amy soothed him, and he put his head back in his hands. "So.. What about me instead of Summer?" She asked him, moving her hand lower,towards his pants.

"What? No.. I love Summer! And aren't you like, 11?"

"Im 13!" Amy said in a pissed off tone.

"Im sorry.." Seth said, moving a little bit away from her.

Amy stormed off in a huff, slamming out of the house.

**0o0oo0**

Later that night, Seth raced downstairs to answer the doorbell.

"Summer?"

"Do you know where Amy went? She hasn't been home since I left earlier.."

"Umm no sorry. I could help you look though."

"Thanks.." She walked down the steps, and they started looking. First stop - Coops house.

They raced to her steps and rang the doorbell. They heard footsteps, and Marissa answered.

"Hey Sum!..Seth.." She trailed, giving him a dirty look.

"Have you seen Amy?" Summer asked in a rushed tone.

"No.. Summer? Whats..?"

"I haven't seen her since.. like, 2 o'clock. Thats not like her."

"I'll help you look Sum."

Summer nodded and gave a quite smile. Just then Britneys - Outrageous came on again while Marissa was putting on her Jimmy Choo flipflops.

"Hello?"

"Summer..Im scared." It was Amy. She sounded like a little girl.

"Whats wrong? Where are you?"

"Help.. Im scared."

"Amy, sweety I need to know where you are." Summer was trying to stay calm. She was bouncing on the inside.

"I dont know. Its a hotel room. Im really scared." Her voice dropped to a wisper. "Come get me. Help."

Amy hung up the phone, and then so did Summer. She turned to Seth, tears slipping down her face. "Oh my god."

**0o0oo0o0oo0**

**Like it? Thanks again Brodzie.. but just you wait.. you might not have that Mean Girls DVD for much longer.. hehehehe**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. The Shot

Heres the next bit. Thanks Brodesie! In this chap, Ryans there. So, they knew Ryan all along. Got it?

--

Marissa looked at Summer. "Who was that?"

Summer shook her head, and instead of answering her, she just muttered: "Ryan.. go get Ryan!"

Marissa nodded and raced over to the Cohens, Seth shortly behind.

They were back in just seconds, with Ryan. "What.. whats wrong?"

"Get in!"

"What?"

"Get in, get in the car, all of you, get in!" Summer started out slowly, then ended up sort of yelling at them.

Summer got in the drivers seat, although it was Marissas car. She knew where to go. Mermaid in.

--

They got out of the car, and Summer raced to the room she knew all too well. She turned the knob, but it was locked. "Shit!" she muttered, and raced to get Ryan.

"Open it!" She told him, and pointed to the door. He turned the knob. "Don't you think ive tried that? Smash into it!!"

Ryan shrugged and pushed himself into the door, breaking the lock on the inside, opening the door.

Ryan and Summer stood there in awe, while Seth and Marissa ran up to them. They stood there looking in the room too. Amy nor Mike had realized they were standing there yet, music poured from the room so loudly they didn't hear anything.

_Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know  
_

_With all of this I feel now  
Everything inside of my heart  
It all just seems to be how  
Nothing I feel pulls at me at all  
Again I wait for this to pull apart  
To break my time in two  
Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you  
_

Mike raised his hand and Amy winsed, and right before he hit her.. "Hey!" Ryan yelled, and Mike stopped inches above Amys face.

Mike ignored Ryan, and looked at Summer. "What are you doing? Coming back for more? Too late, Sum, sweety. Ive decided I like younger girls." Mike looked sickly at Amy.

"You discust me." Summer stated simply.

"Watch it, Summer." Mike said, coming closer.

Ryan stepped closer to Mike. "You watch it, man!"

"Come here, Amy." Summer cooed to her sister.

"Shes not going anywhere!" Mike yelled.

This time, Seth stepped up. "Yes she is.."

Mike stepped closer to Seth. "Is that so?" Mike got closer, still, to Seth and put his hand in his pants.

Seth looked at him in discust, and Mike pulled out a gun.

_Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know  
  
With all of this I feel now  
Everything inside of my heart  
It all just seems to be how  
Nothing I feel pulls at me at all  
Again I wait for this to pull apart  
To break my time in two  
Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you  
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We know where we go  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
We go where we know  
  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting you_

Summer looked at Mike and shrieked. "Mike, what are you doing?" Tears started to pour violently down her face.

"Who, Summer? Amy or him?" he pointed the gun to Seths head.

"No!" Summer screamed and more tears poured, still.

He moved the gun over to Amy, and Summer shook her head.

"Make up your mind, Summer, darling."

Seth was shaking and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Neither!"

"That means both, in my book." Mike said evily and turned back to Seth. He shot him in the stomach and Seth immideatly fell to the ground, Summer at his side.

Mike didn't get a chance to shoot Amy. Ryan was ontop of him, beating the shit out of him.

"Seth?" Summer choaked. "Im here. I love you."

-----------

Whatcha think?


	9. Accidents

_I'm not sure what's worse  
The waiting or the waiting room  
"You're next sir" becomes cruel taunt to you  
Recycled air, the smell of sleep and disinfectant  
Your God is a two door elevator  
_

Summer put her face in her hands, and started to cry all over again and she saw Seths chest go up and down slowly. They were speading down the highway in an ambulance. Seth's breathing way steady, but not quite stable.

_Do they even cure you? (Cut me open drug me)  
Or it is just to humor us before we die (Repair all my defects)  
If only we could heal ourselves  
We wouldn't need to be hooked up to these machines  
_

Seth got rushed into a room right away and Summer hopped out and run in after him. The doctor blocked her off from the room, and she had to stay in the waiting room.

About five minutes later, she saw the perimedics roll someone else into the hospital. She stood up and looked to see who it was. Her face went white and she almost fainted. "No.. No this can't be happening.." She wispered to herself. Mike was on stretcher.

_Lets redefine  
What it means to heal_

Seconds later, Marissa and Ryan found Summer.

Summer jumped up and gave Marissa, then Ryan hugs.

"How is he?" Marissa asked, rubbing her friends back.

"I dont know.. I mean, they wouldn't let me in! Ugh!" Summer got mad and started pacing.

"Sum..Summer! Its okay!"

"No its not! They let him in here, Coop! A killer!"

"What?"

Summer sat back down. "Mike just got wheeled in."

_Do they even cure you? (Cut me open drug me)  
Or it is just to humor us before we die (Repair all my defects)  
If only we could heal ourselves (Whoa whoa whoa...)  
We wouldn't need to be hooked up to these machines (Whoa whoa whoa...)_

"Wheres Amy?" Summer finally asked, cupping her coffee.

"She went home. To change and stuff, but shes coming here later, or so she said." Marissa explained.

"Maybe I'll phone her.." Summer said, staring at her purse.

Just then, a doctor came out and looked at them. They went over.

"My names Dr.Flinntz, Seths doctor. The wound was more sevre then we originally thought, but his breathing is still quite solid. You may go in and see him now."

Marissa quickly thanked the doctor and flew off behind Summer, who was jetting down the hall.

Marissa stood panting in the doorway of Seths room. Summer was sitting near Seths feet, rubbing up and down on his legs.

"Want some privacy, sweety?"

"Please." Summer nodded.

Marissa walked over, kissed the top of her head, and left.

Summer immidiatly had tears fleeing down her face. "I love you, Seth. I need you, dont leave me." Summers lips wobbled and she bit the bottom one.

Summer knew that terrible sound. The incessant beeping had bugged her since she got in the room, but it had changed... there was a new sound.Summer heard it before. She looked around the room and found the source. Seth just flat-lined.

-------

Review-ing-ness would be appreciated. Mearsh.


	10. Surprises

After much persuading from Brody, im writing. Mikelucas1 - This is mostly for you,too. You seem like one of my biggest fans and I want your opinion on something - I just read the whole Not So Perfect story, and it seems like my best. I was thinking of deleting all the 'ending' chaps, and starting over from where Summer fell and continuing the story - what do you think?

The Surprise

After Seths flat-line, and Summers blood-curdeling scream, doctors rushed in to save Seth.

They electrocuted Seths chest once, then twice when they heard the reasuring "beep beep beep" sound of Seths heart-beat.

"I'm never leaving you again." Summer wispered into his ear.

--

Summer snuggled up to Seth, as close as she could and dossed off. Ocassionally she woke from little noises inside the hospital, or the 'beep's of Seths heart-monitor but other then that she was peaceful. Until something interupted the peace.

Summer breathed as quietly as she could, her eyes open. She was stairing intently at the room, as someone came in. She got a glimpse of something shiny clutched in his hand. Who was he? It was too dark to see features or clothing, but she already had an idea. The person came closer, and as they did their features got more distinguished.

"Your done once and for-all." Mike wispered into Seths ear.

_Mike? Mike Mike?_

Mike brought the shiney thing up, and he almost stabbed Seth. Until Summer did something that surprised them both. She kicked the knife right out of Mikes hand.

"Holy shit!" Mike yelled. He hadn't even seen her.

Summer ran to where the knife was, grabbed it and yelled for a doctor.

--

**Right. Short chapter. I know. Im working on it.**

**Review.**


End file.
